


The Perfect Gift

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Summer Christmas [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Skipthur, fandot summer christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Martin is trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for Arthur.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Fandot 12 days of Summer Christmas  
> [The prompt, day 8](http://fractionallyfoxtrot.tumblr.com/post/162623096021/fandot-summer-christmas-prompt-8-image-a)
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Martin was sick of everything, sick of snow, sick of Christmas, sick of stupid people everywhere he turned. Why was Christmas shopping so difficult? He didn’t have many presents to buy, but enough to make him go mad. Eventually, after standing in queue after queue he had found something for almost everyone. Everyone but Arthur. What on earth could he get Arthur? It was the most important gift, so why had he left that one for last? Probably because he wanted to get him the perfect gift, but had no idea what that perfect gift was.

”There you are!” a familiar voice called from behind him. ”Are you done? Can we go home? Oh, should I not look at your bags?”

Arthur covered his eyes but Martin could see his eye between two of his fingers.

”Relax, Arthur,” said Martin and removed Arthur’s hands from his face. ”It’s safe.”

”Oh good. I don’t want to ruin any surprises.”

”Don’t worry, you won’t,” Martin reassured him. ”Did you find everything?”

”Yes, I did. I found the perfect gift for Mum. I got her an orange fe- Oh, look! It’s us!” Arthur said gleefully and pointed at the window.

”Where?”

”Look at the big bear hugging the little one. Aw, that is so brilliant!”

In the window there were two stuffed bears, a larger one with its arms around a smaller bear.

”I am NOT that little,” huffed Martin.

”I know,” said Arthur and wrapped his arms around Martin’s waist. He put his head on Martin’s shoulder. ”But I do like hugging you like this.”

Martin smiled. ”I like that too.”

He looked at their reflection in the window and then down at the two bears. Arthur was kind of right. It did look a bit like them.

”Arthur, I still have one more present to go, but it’ll be quick. Why don’t you go and get yourself a hot chocolate and wait in the car for me.

”Oh, that sounds brilliant! See you later!” Arthur kissed Martin on the cheek and bounced away down the street.

The second Arthur turned the corner, Martin hurried into the shop. Now, he just hoped he could find some suitable hats to go with the bears.


End file.
